cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Craig
Daniel Craig (1968 - ) Film Deaths *''The Power of One'' (1992) [Sergeant Botha]: Bludgeoned to death with a plank of wood by Alois Moyo, just as Daniel is about to shoot Stephen Dorff. *''Elizabeth (1998)'' [John Ballard]: Tortured to death (off-screen) by Geoffrey Rush. *''The Trench'' (1999) [Sgt. Telford Winter]: Presumably bleeds to death after being shot repeatedly in the back by German snipers (first with sniper rifle, then with a machine gun) as he turns back to order Paul Nicholls out of their trench (he then falls back into said trench, while he is seen still convulsing as Paul leaves it's likely his wounds are fatal). *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) [Alex West]: Drowned when he falls into the water and gets caught in the machinery, after Iain Glen throws a knife at him; Angelina Jolie later manages to go back in time and prevent his death. (Thanks to Binky) *''Road to Perdition (2002)'' [Connor Rooney]: Shot in the head by Tom Hanks while taking a bath. We only see Tom firing, then Daniel's body is shown in the mirror as the door swings round after Tom leaves. *''Layer Cake'' (2004) [XXXX]: Shot in the chest by Ben Whishaw outside a building; the movie ends with Sienna Miller kneeling by his side on the steps. (The original novel ends with an epilogue revealing that he survived the shooting, but the film leaves it up to the viewer's interpretation to decide whether he dies or not.) (Thanks to Patrick and Vlabor) *''Casino Royale (2006)'' [James Bond]: Is temporarily clinically dead when he flatlines after being poisoned by Ivana Milicevic; he is revived when Eva Green uses the defibrillator on him. (Thanks to Mariano) *''Infamous'' (2006) [Perry Smith]: Executed by hanging. *''Defiance (2008)'' [Tuvia Bielski]: Shot (off-screen) in battle against the Nazis after the events of the film; his death is mentioned in the closing text. *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011; animated) [Ivan Sakharine/''Red Rackham'']: Playing the voices of both the present day Ivan and his ancestor, "Red" drowns after Andy Serkis blows his ship up. ("Ivan" survives the film.) (The performance was done through motion capture.) TV Deaths *'Sharpe's Eagle (1993 TV)' [Lt. Berry]: Stabbed in the back by Daragh O'Malley, while Daniel is torturing Sean Bean. *''Love Is the Devil: Study for a Portrait of Francis Bacon'' (1998 TV) [George Dyer]: Commits suicide, though I don't know the details. Notable Connections *Mr. Rachel Weisz. Gallery Connor's death.png|Daniel Craig in Road to Perdition Craig, Daniel Category:Models Category:Stunt Performers Craig, Daniel Craig, Daniel Category:British actors and actresses Craig, Daniel Craig, Daniel Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died in a James Bond film Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:Athletes